Don't Let Go
by Inkbottledjinn
Summary: Sakura and her father have just moved to Tomoeda, even though she didn't want to. How will she cope in this new town? Will it turn out to be the best thing that's ever happened to her or will it turn out to be a nightmare? SS and maybe some ET


After realizing that my previous CCS story totally sucked, I decided to write a new one. I'm not sure if this plot has been done before so I am sorry if things seem to be similar to yours. I just wanted to see if this would work out and, hopefully, it will :-) I haven't planned all of this story out yet but I'm hoping that my plot won't leave and slam the door in my face like they usually do lol. This story might be a little depressing, but I'm hoping that it's good. Bah…let's just get this story on the road…

Disclaimer: CCS is totally not mine so you can't sue me :P Unless you want a penny…#opens wallet and a moth flies out# No wait…don't even have a penny…do you want a moth instead?

* * *

**  
Don't Let Go**

Chapter 1: Moving

The humming of the car engine was almost lulling, but Sakura Kinomoto was wide-awake as she stared out of the passenger window and at the fields and bushes that they passed. The cat in her lap yawned and stretched, before turning around and lying back down to go back to sleep again. Sakura looked down at it and smiled faintly, stroking the cat under the ear to soothe it to sleep. She let out a small sigh before looking up to gaze at the road they were driving on.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" her father asked softly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I just don't understand why we have to move." She replied.

The silence was short as Fujitaka tried to think of something to say. "I just think that it'll be good for the both of us. A new start in a new place. It means—"

"It means that I'll have to make friends all over again." His daughter cut in gloomily, stroking her cat absent-mindlessly. "What if nobody likes me at this new school? What if I just end up completely alone?"

"Those are all 'what-ifs'." Fujitaka smiled weakly. "It might turn out better than you think. Don't give me that look, Sakura, because it might."

His sixteen-year-old daughter sighed once more and nodded, closing her eyes as they continued on their journey. If he hadn't been busy with his college work, her brother Touya would have come with them to check out the new house. Sakura had felt a little disappointed when he had said over the phone that he couldn't come, but the feeling had disappeared immediately when he had teased her and called her monster. She had, like usual, yelled insults back at him while he just laughed and said monster over and over again. Honestly. He was twenty-three years old and he was _still_ acting like a little boy. It was sort of funny, but it was so annoying when he called her that. Oh what about the time when he had pinched her cheeks and called her it in a babyish voice when they were in public last year? That had been _so_ embarrassing. Her friends had been laughing almost hysterically, but not nastily. They had been laughing because of how childlike Touya could be sometimes. They had received some odd looks from people walking past them though, and some women had thought that it was cute. But some other kids had thought it was funny. Oh the embarrassment.

"Here we are." Fujitaka announced after a while, earning Sakura's attention. "Tomoeda."

"You've been here before, right?" She asked him, looking at him sideways.

"Yes."

"So…what's it like?"

He smiled faintly. "It's nice here. I think you'll like it."

Sakura stared at him for a while, waiting for more information that never came. "Is that it? Is that all you're gonna say?"

He let out a small chuckle. "Yes it is. We're here now so you can see for yourself."

Sakura looked out of passenger window at the passing buildings, her eyes widening when they passed one of her favourite stores. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all? It was a little smaller than where they used to live, and there wasn't as many clubs – which was a good thing – but…was it home?

Her father drove to what seemed to be a residential area of Tomoeda. They passed several children playing in a sprinkler, an old man walking his dog, two women pushing their prams, and some more children. "Nice isn't it?" Fujitaka smiled.

"Yeah."

He sighed softly. "Come on, Sakura. Cheer up. I don't like seeing you like this."

"I know." She replied gently. "But some things remind me of our old town."

"I'm sure you'll grow to like it eventually." He smiled weakly.

"That's what mom used to say." Sakura said before she could stop herself. This time, the silence was awkward and almost deafening. Sakura bit her lip and looked down at her cat, who had temporarily been forgotten. She dared a glance at her father and silently cursed herself for the outburst. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's fine. No need to be sorry." Fujitaka nodded, trying a smile. He turned and pulled up onto a driveway. "This is it. Come on let's go inside."

Nodding, Sakura picked her cat up and the backpack which had been lying at her feet. She got out of the car with her father and followed him up to the front door. When they walked into the house it seemed a little eerie. Her father had arranged for their furniture to be delivered here about a week ago, and he and a friend of his had spent time arranging everything. There were what appeared to be new carpets down, which matched nicely with the colour of the walls and made the place seem to be bigger. She let her cat jump out of her arms so that he could go and explore on his own. He let out a small and curious meow before walking off to find something to do. Her father smiled softly at her. "Touya chose your bedroom for you since you didn't want to do it yourself. It's the one furthest down the hallway upstairs. It's fairly spacious and it's got it's own bathroom."

"So Touya's been here?" she asked him, glancing around the hallway they were in.

"Yes several times. Why don't you go look at your bedroom?"

"Okay." She nodded and started up the stairs, carrying her backpack in her right hand. Despite her father telling her which bedroom was hers, she looked in each room out of curiosity. The first one she looked in seemed to be a guest bedroom, which had a single bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a closet. The second one was what she guessed was her father's room, seeing as it had a double bed, a desk, his wardrobe, cabinet and is collection of books in a box on the floor by the desk. Shaking her head in amusement, she looked in the next room and saw a rather spacious bathroom, with both a shower and a bath in. She went to the last room and had to smile. Touya chose well.

The bedroom had light pink walls, a pink carpet and a cream coloured rug in the centre of the room. Her desk and computer was over in the far right corner by the window, which looked out onto the city of Tomoeda, her bed was against the left wall, her T.V. was in the far left corner, her bedside cabinet was on the right side of the bed, there was a built in wardrobe behind her and the door to the bathroom was opposite her bed. When did her father and brother get the time to arrange all of this?

Dropping her bag on the floor next to the bed, Sakura walked over to the window and looked out at the view. It was certainly better than her old view – which had only been of another house across the street – and their new house seemed nice. _I wonder if I'll make any friends here. Or will I just end up a loner?_ Frowning faintly, she walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge, taking a mini CD Player and putting the earphones on her head. She laid down on her back and stared up at the ceiling as she listened to her music, trying to convince herself that everything would be fine and scolding herself for being such a big baby. Honestly. She could just email her old friends any time and go and visit them if she missed them. _Really Sakura…you need to lighten up a bit._

"Sakura!" her father called from downstairs. "Do you want me to bring your suitcases up?"

"No it's okay!" she yelled back. "I'll come and get them!"

Getting up and bouncing her head up and down to the music, she told herself that everything would be just fine.

**Meanwhile…**

Syaoran Li smirked as he kicked the soccer ball up in the air, waiting as it descended back down to him and hitting it with his leg to bounce it back up. He continued kicking it around as he followed his friends along the street, keeping his eyes on the ball even though he was staying aware of his surroundings. He passed the ball over to his cousin, Eriol, and walked in front of the two girls in their little group. He smirked as Eriol did the same he had done, kicking the ball around and hitting it against his chest several times.

"Do you know that you two look like show offs from where we're standing?" Chiharu Mihara smiled at them, her brown eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Correction," her cousin, Takashi Yamazaki, said with his 'logical' expression, "From where you're _walking_."

"Whatever." She waved her hand dismissively at him. "You knew what I meant didn't you?"

"Yeah." Takashi smiled and continued walking, watching Eriol play around with the ball. Then the blue-haired boy kicked the ball over to him, telling him that it was his turn to play with it.

"Hey Syaoran." Tomoyo Daidouji said suddenly, turning her video camera towards the boy. "How did your break-up go? You haven't told us what happened yet."

"Basically," Syaoran turned around to look at her, walking backwards while he explained what had happened between him and his now very ex girlfriend Keiko. "She came round my apartment after I told her on the phone that I wanted to talk. I told her that I wanted to break the relationship off since she slept with that sleazebag Kano and then she started bitching at me about how she 'would never sleep with another person and cares for me so much' when all of us know that she's screwed, at least, three other guys while we were going out. Then, in the end, she stormed off and now she's going out with some other guy to make me jealous—"

"Which is having no effect by the looks of it." Eriol interrupted with a grin.

"It's not even having a vague effect on me." Syaoran commented. "I can't believe I dated her in the first place. She's such a bitch. I hate her attitude."

"What about the way she walks?" Takashi grinned, kicking the ball up in the air and catching it in both of his hands.

"Don't even get started on that." Syaoran smirked.

"Or what about the way she talks?" Eriol added and then made his voice go higher to mock Syaoran's ex. "Hey Syao aren't I just, like, the coolest girlfriend you've ever had? Aren't I just, like, soooooo sexy and don't you just totally, like, think I'm soooooooo hot? Aren't I just, like, soooooo smart at working out that two plus two is five? Oh no wait…it's four. Hehe I was just playing with you there. And aren't I, like, soooooo cool because I can speak Chinese Syaaaooooo?" he latched on to Syaoran's arm like a girl, batting his eyelashes at him for more effect. Syaoran raised an eyebrow and smirked in amusement.

"Speak Chinese? The closest thing to Chinese she's spoken is reading from the menu down at the Lucky House. And as for being smart. I've seen smarter pom-poms!" he chuckled, shaking Eriol off his arm. Eriol smiled sweetly at him, putting a hand to his cheek and pretending to giggle like a girl. He thrust his hip out to the side and kept batting his eyelashes at Syaoran.

"You suit doing that, Eriol." Chiharu giggled. Tomoyo nodded in agreement, earning a playful growl from the blue-haired boy.

Walking past a particular house, Tomoyo noticed an unfamiliar girl walking out of it and towards the car on the drive. She pushed a key into the lock and opened the boot, looking around in it. "No one used to live in that house, right?" she asked her friends.

"No I don't think so." The brunette said from beside her. She glanced at the boys before calling out, "Hi are you new here?"

The girl made no indication that she had heard them. She reached into the front of the boot and pulled two suitcases, dropping them to the ground immediately and locking the boot after she closed it. Chiharu and Tomoyo looked at each other, shrugged and then continued walking. Syaoran raised an eyebrow again and followed them, Takashi continued kicking the ball and Eriol continued pretending to be a girl, batting his eyelashes at Syaoran and walking as girly as possible.

Sakura looked up when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She saw a group of five kids walking along the street, talking and laughing. What would they do if she called out to them? Would they just ignore her or would they be nice to her? She let out a small sigh and picked her suitcases up. _I guess I'll find out if anyone will like me when I go to school._ She walked into the house with her two heavy suitcases and went up to her bedroom to put her clothes away. Her cat followed her, walking around her legs as she stood at her closet and brushing his head against her sneaker. _Well,_ she smiled, _at least I'll still have Kero._ She bent down and picked the cat up, chuckling when he snuggled against her and purred. "Do _you_ think everything will be okay Kero?"

In response, he purred loudly and pressed his face against her cheek. Sakura smiled weakly and walked over to the window, telling herself once more that everything would be okay.

* * *

Okay so how was that? Do I need to change anything or what?I'm not sure if my title for this story is goodso I might change it if I come up with anything better.I'd be grateful for a review or more XD 


End file.
